


Innocent Puppy Eyes

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Rose wants to do something special for her mum's birthday; only if the doctor will agree.





	Innocent Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 18th, 2008.

"Could we? I know it's an unusual request, but I figured since it's her birthday you'd bend the rules." Rose uses her best innocent puppy eyes on the Doctor after only silence had been returned at the completion of her question.

"I don't know Rose, you're mother doesn't really seem to like me."

"Oh and like your that wonderful with her!? Please? It would make her so happy! And to be honest I could use the brownie points. Please?" With a sigh the Doctor nods in agreement, lets out an oof as two hands engulf around his leather jacket. "Thank you! I'm gonna call her right now."

"I better not regret this Rose Tyler!"

"Hey mum it's me. I'm fine. Yes really!' She rolls her eyes at the Doctor. "Mum, mum can you let me talk!? The Doctor and I will be there any minute so you better get ready. To see Neil Young in 1977! Yeah I swear to God! Ok mum see you real soon." She closes her mobile phone.

"Just make sure we don't end up on Aerht in 7791 or something or she will kill you!"

"I make no promises."


End file.
